Death Glare
by extra type
Summary: Gaara is scared shitless......by Hinata. ONEShot!


Hinata walked toward her goal with a fierce purpose. Élan was not going to marry that turd. Not with out her having a word with him. So what if he was the Kazekage, so what if he was an all power full shinobi. He would answer to her. His manor was only a couple blocks up.

Gaara had a bad feeling about today. Something was going to happen that would change his life. The Kazekage didn't know when it was going to happen or if it was going to happen but he knew one thing. He wasn't going to like it.

"Kazekage-sama someone is here to see," His secretary announced.

"Send them in," He told her. To his surprise Hinata stepped in. The Hyuuga heiress had her head held high.

"We need to talk," Hinata ordered. Gaara raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had never heard this tone before with the Hyuuga girl. Usually she was a shy girl who couldn't even master a sentence. He was amused at her sudden change in character.

"About?" Gaara was trying hard not to snicker.

"About your marriage to Mitaki Élan! You don't even know her but yet in a week you two will be wedded," She practically yelled at him.

"Ah yes do you have an objection," He asked. To be honest he never really thought of the marriage. It was arranged and all he knew was that he would actually have to kiss the girl at the end of the ceremony.

"Well I've known her my whole life. She is a very amazing person, and is extremely precious to me. She is strong but very gentle. And is probably the best hearted person in the world." Hinata ranted. Gaara didn't really care what the Hyuuga Heiress was saying; he had herd similar rants from the girl's brother and cousin. "LOOK AT ME GAARA" Hinata hissed. The hiss was a dangerous hiss. Filled with a cold fury that normally took years to kindle. Gaara looked up and was shocked.

The Hyuuga's Byakugan was activated and the look on her face was one of pure determination. "If you hurt her in any way I will slowly and torturously kill you, with no thought of any of the consequences,"

Hinata finally resembled her father. It was a cold distinguished look, so hate full it made him shutter. Now Gaara had seen many Death Glares before, Tamari's, Tsunada's, Sakura's, Sasuke'a, Naruto's, Neji's, and even Hiashi's. But they all paled in comparison to this one.

He felt like he was going to puke in sheer terror. Gaara had never felt this way in his life. Not when he was punched by Lee. Not even when the Uchiha had made him bleed. This Hyuuga was going to kill him. He like every body else was sure that she would never make clan leader, but this girl had strength power and stealth even if she didn't show it.

"I want your answer now Gaara," She ordered at him. All he could do was gulp and nod.

"I didn't know that this girl was so precious to you," He admitted. What was he doing? He wanted her out of his office so she didn't see him pee his pants.

"She is, and I don't care if you are the Kazekage or even the king of the world, if she calls me crying and it is because of you. It better be that your dead cause if you aren't I will kill you. This isn't a threat it's a promise," Hinata seethed. "Do you have that Gaara?" Her voice was full of loathing, hatred and a tone that Billeted him so much he couldn't have stood up for himself even if he wanted too. With that the girl turned around to head out of his office. When she was at the entrance her hard exterior melted away.

"Nice to have this chat," She said in a too nice of voice. His secretary soon came in to see what was up.

"Kazekage! You are all white did something happen," She wanted to know. Gaara wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Nothing happened," His voice cracked. "We were just talking about a mutual friend. You may leave for the day if you want."

"Thank you, oh and by the way your brother is here for you," His secretary bowed before she walked out of the door. Kankuro soon came in.

"Hey, what's up with you?" He asked looking at his brother. Kankuro wasn't used to seeing his brother this scared before.

"Kankuro, make sure we never get on the bad side of Hinata." Gaara said.

"Hinata the Heir to the Hyuuga clan who can't even finish a declarative sentence," He smirked. What was up with his brother?

"Just trust me on this Kankuro," The red headed Kazekage stated. The Puppet master just shrugged before he got down to the business of the wedding.


End file.
